Missione supersegretissima
by Megnove
Summary: Storia di Natale 2007. Solo perché uno di solito fa ridere, non vuol dire che non possa essere anche serio...


**Missione Supersegretissima**

Scivolare fuori non è difficile. O almeno lo è meno di quanto si potrebbe pensare. O a quest'ora sono tutti stanchissimi e ci si può muovere nei corridoi senza problemi perché non li scuoterebbero neppure le cannonate, o se qualcuno ha deciso di fare il nottambulo posso sempre passare dalla porticina di dietro nel caso per sfortuna mia dovesse tornare proprio in quel momento. Ovvio che non potrebbero rimproverarmi di nulla. Se voglio uscire di notte anch'io sono fatti miei. Però potrebbero chiedermi dove vado, e non mi va di dare spiegazioni.  
Il problema è che quando esco dalla porta posteriore devo mettermi di lato. NON per colpa della pancia, maligni. Perché il fagotto non ci passa. E purtroppo regolarmente me ne dimentico e qualcosa all'interno rumoreggia quando sbatte contro gli stipiti. E regolarmente resto sospeso per un attimo col dubbio di aver svegliato qualcuno. Ci MANCHEREBBE ANCHE che con tutta la fatica che mi fanno fare per lasciarli dormire mi combinassero lo SGARBO di svegliarsi davvero! Ma per fortuna non succede mai. Borbotto qualcosa e scappo in giardino. Da lì devo solo badare ad allontanarmi in fretta. A piedi, perché non ho mai imparato a guidare niente e non posso chiedere un passaggio a nessuno. E poi è vicino.  
Il guaio sarebbe se qualcuno non riuscendo a dormire o rientrando all'improvviso avesse il ticchio di venire a cercarmi per farsi preparare qualcosa al volo. Certo, perché io sono al loro servizio, come no… In quel caso dovrei inventarmi qualche scusa per giustificare la mia assenza, e non sono molto bravo in queste cose. Comunque ho chiuso camera mia a chiave, come faccio sempre, quindi potrò semplicemente dire che avevo il sonno pesante. Caracollo giù per la discesa fuori dal giardino verso la città, attento a non scivolare sull'erba umida, alla massima velocità concessami dal peso sulle spalle… e dalla mia linea da silfide. Certo che avere le gambe corte può essere una vera scocciatura. Ma per il resto posso stare tranquillo. Ho pensato a tutto.  
O così credo.  
Come tutti i criminali troppo sicuri di sé, non ho fatto caso all'espressione di quel bidone della spazzatura.

Bersaglio raggiunto. Tutto tranquillo. Le luci sono accese e i frequentatori abituali stanno sciamando tranquillamente dentro, come ogni giovedì. Non si prevede una serata problematica, a quanto pare. Ora devo solo raggiungere il solito ingresso e poi fare il mio lavoro… tutto liscio come l'olio…  
–AHA! Ti ho beccato!  
Dovete ringraziare che ho un cuore artificiale in fibra di titanio o mi sarebbe venuto un infarto alla mia tenera età e con la mia cagionevole salute. E anche che non sono il tipo soggetto al SINGHIOZZO da spavento, altrimenti più di una volta qualche incauto si sarebbe ritrovato indebitamente abbrustolito. Del resto, sfido chiunque a non fare un salto quando un enorme gatto spelacchiato ti piomba davanti apostrofandoti a zampe spalancate. Anche se quel gatto è il mio migliore amico.  
L'amico in questione nel caso attuale deve anche ringraziare che ho le braccia corte e devo fare un notevole salto per arrivargli alla gola.  
–Come hai OSATO spaventarmi in quel modo, stupido tacchino troppo cresciuto? Anzi, come hai osato SEGUIRMI? Guarda che ti APRO IL DIDIETRO e ti FARCISCO PER NATALE!  
–Ehi, ehi, ehi! Calmo o ti scoppierà una vena! E comunque non cambiarmi le carte in tavola, sai? Sei tu che sgusci nottetempo a fare cose misteriose con aria sospetta senza dir niente a nessuno… e portandoti dietro un enorme involucro dall'aria altrettanto sospetta! Per quanto ne so io, potrebbe esserci una bomba! Direi che se qualcuno deve sentirsi COLPEVOLE…  
–Spiegami perché MAI dovrei sentirmi colpevole! Sei TU che stai invadendo la mia privacy!  
–Ehm… effettivamente… però sai, la curiosità…  
–Uccise il gatto. Mai proverbio fu più azzeccato.  
–E dai… non ti avevo mai visto comportarti così… ti è tanto strano credere che mi sia preoccupato per te? Potevano ANCHE averti fatto il lavaggio del cervello e spedito a commettere un attentato in metropolitana! E poi ormai sono qui, quindi tanto vale che me lo dica. Allora, hai una missione per le mani o vai solo a divertirti in qualche locale di donnine? Perché nell'uno e nell'altro caso voglio la mia parte… nel secondo a scrocco perché quello coi soldi sei tu!  
Sigh. Sento che mi sta venendo un GRAAAAAAN mal di testa. Ma quale dio con un pessimo senso dell'umorismo ho fatto arrabbiare per ritrovarmi con quest'impiastro sul groppone? –Groan… e va bene… ormai mi hai scoperto, quindi sono COSTRETTO a portarti con me… ma non allontanarti ASSOLUTAMENTE e fai esattamente tutto quello che ti dico, chiaro? E beninteso, se solo PROVI a parlarne con qualcuno degli altri ti saldo il palato con la mascella a vita!  
Il fessacchiotto si frega le mani tutto contento come un bambino invitato a una festa. –D'accordo. D'accordo. Tutto pur di un po' d'azione. Allora, c'è da menare le mani? Devo fare il pugile? La biondona svampita? È una zecca clandestina o un mercato degli schiavi?  
–Tu devi solo SEGUIRMI e stare zitto. Anzi, già che ci sei inizia subito a renderti utile e portami questo.– Mi levo l'involto dal collo e glielo butto in braccio, tirandomelo dietro verso l'ingresso di servizio. –E vedi di non dare in esclamazioni quando siamo dentro. Ho una reputazione da difendere e ci mancherebbe che me la rovinassi.  
Mi segue mezzo interdetto e mezzo piegato in due. Soppesa il suo carico alzando un sopracciglio dubbioso quando sente lo sferragliare del contenuto. –Ma qui dentro c'è…?  
–Precisamente.– Giro la chiave e la vecchia porta di metallo ammaccata si apre con difficoltà, cigolando parecchio. –Vengo qui ogni settimana ormai da qualche anno… salvo quando siamo impegnati in qualche missione. Finora sono sempre riuscito a tenerlo nascosto. Ora conosci anche tu il mio segreto.– La porta dà in un bugigattolo buio ingombro di attrezzi alla rinfusa e scansie. Una tenda logora e rattoppata lo separa da un ambiente più grande e illuminato, da cui proviene un forte vocio confuso. La scosto di colpo con una mano come se fosse un sipario, sapendo quanto al mio partner facciano effetto le mosse teatrali. –Anche se forse non è come ti immaginavi.

–Ehi! È arrivato il capo!  
–Salve, capo!  
–Ci stavamo preoccupando!  
–Cosa si mangia di buono stasera?  
Quasi subito parte l'applauso, con me che alzo le mani da ogni parte come una stella del cinema per tacitarlo e ringraziare mentre mi avvio alla mia postazione. Mi osannano tutti, clienti e volontari ai vari tavoli di servizio. Lo stanzone disadorno, con l'intonaco qua e là staccato per l'umidità, è illuminato da alcune grandi lampade al neon e arredato unicamente di banconi ad ognuno dei quali stanno sedute col piatto davanti dalle sei alle dieci persone… uomini con la barba lunga, con cappellacci sfondati, donne coi capelli raccolti in strane retine e improbabile smalto rossissimo sulle unghie smangiate, e qua e là ragazzini e bambini infagottati. Tutti felicissimi di vedermi.  
Il ramarro ha una faccia da Oscar. Non so se più per la situazione o perché sto prendendo più battimani io adesso che lui alla sua ultima esibizione. Ammetto che me la sto godendo non poco. –Ma allora non andavi in missione… questa è…  
–La mensa dei poveri cittadina. Già. È questa la mia missione supersegretissima del giovedì. Qui ci lavorano solo volontari… studenti, casalinghe, raramente qualche professionista. Chi prepara da mangiare, chi serve ai tavoli, chi dopo si preoccupa di fare magari un bagno a qualcuno. Qualcosa da fare lo si trova sempre. Ma vuoi mettere del cibo fatto in casa da signore dilettanti, per quanto buono, con quello di un vero mago dell'_haute cuisine_ come ME? Qui mi adorano tutti, e con buona ragione!  
Arriviamo al mio tavolo vuoto, accanto a quello di una mamma corpulenta che mi fa un allegro cenno di saluto mescolando il suo pentolone di minestrone. A causa del contrattempo sono in leggero ritardo, quindi senza por tempo in mezzo comincio a tirar fuori le pentole piene di roba già pronta, le zuppiere e le posate con cui versarla, e poi il fornelletto da campo, gli ingredienti e i recipienti per continuare a preparare altro man mano che la serata va avanti e ce n'è bisogno. La testa del mio interdetto compare continua ad andare da destra a sinistra e ritorno come se non si capacitasse che dentro il mio fagotto potesse starci tutta questa roba.  
–Allora è per questo che ti chiudi sempre in cucina il giovedì pomeriggio e non fai entrare nessuno… non è per SPERIMENTARE ricette nuove! Ti prepari per venire qui!  
–Bravo Machiavelli. Ora, se hai finito di dire ovvietà e stare lì impalato… hai detto che volevi la tua parte, quindi la fai! Riempi quella zuppiera di brodo e comincia a servire in giro prima che si freddi! E se qualcuno vuole il bis daglielo pure, tanto ne ho portato tre pentoloni… dopo mi servirebbe pure una mano a tagliare le carote!

È stata una lunga serata. Tornando indietro, la luna è già tramontata e i lampioni del viale vacillano. Le casseruole vuote sbattono una contro l'altra nell'involto molto più leggero. Nessuno di noi due parla. Io perché sono molto stanco, lui perché sicuramente sta rimuginando a modo suo su tutta la faccenda e preparandosi qualcosa da dire. Me l'aspetto da un momento all'altro.  
Infatti, quando siamo quasi a casa ormai, mi esclama: –D'accordo, adesso ho capito cosa fai in giro da solo di notte. Quello che non capisco è… perché non ce l'hai mai detto? Voglio dire, è una gran bella cosa e capisco che tu sia modesto, ma…  
–Non lo faccio perché è una gran bella cosa. E non lo tengo nascosto perché sono modesto.– Ho la voce un po' rauca. Sarà per tutto quel gridare ordini al cameriere nelle ultime ore, o forse solo per il freddo di stanotte. –In realtà è proprio per questo che non volevo che lo sapeste. Perché mi avreste fatto i complimenti, e ammirato… e magari vi sareste offerti di aiutarmi. Ma è una cosa che preferisco fare da solo. Diciamo che… è il mio modo di restituire qualcosa al mondo.  
–Restituire? Ti senti in debito? Con tutto quello che già facciamo…  
–È una cosa diversa.– Cielo, credo di non essere mai stato serio in vita mia come stasera. Almeno non negli ultimi vent'anni. Decisamente meglio che nessuno venga a saperlo. –Vedi, io so come ci si sente… ad avere fame. A non avere più nessuna speranza nella vita.  
Annuisce, grugnendo. –Lo so. Anch'io, se è per questo. Non dimenticare che mi ero ridotto come e peggio di alcuni di quei signori dall'alito di violetta di stasera. C'è mancato poco che non scivolassi in una fogna e finissi così.  
–Già. Forse è per questo che tu e io prendiamo sempre tutto come uno scherzo. Siamo arrivati molto vicino al fondo. E sappiamo quanto sia prezioso avere un'altra opportunità. Sappiamo quanto la vita sia bella quando hai rischiato di perderla. Sarà anche questo il motivo per cui andiamo tanto d'accordo. Però c'è una differenza tra te e me. Tu non ti sei buttato di tua volontà nella fogna.  
–Ah…  
–Già. Molti di noi hanno affrontato il peggio della vita. A volte abbiamo rischiato di non uscirne. Ci siamo trovati tutti in condizioni disperate, in vicoli ciechi. Se no quei bei tomi non ci avrebbero scelti per i loro esperimenti. Ma in questo io sono diverso da tutti voi. Sono l'unico che ha cercato di uccidersi.  
–Non credo che ciò che ho fatto io sia stato tanto diverso. Mi stavo comunque scavando la fossa.  
–Non è la stessa cosa che metterti consapevolmente la corda al collo e saltare. Perché pensi che tutto quello a cui hai dedicato la tua vita sia finito, e che altrimenti ti aspetterebbe solo una morte più lunga e dolorosa. Avevo perso la speranza, capisci. Se la fune non fosse stata spezzata… ora non sarei qui.– Butto la testa all'indietro. –Ricordo di aver visto una luce, di aver pensato… _quanto sono stato stupido! Dio, se non muoio… giuro che diventerò la persona più allegra del mondo!_ Sono svenuto… e quando mi sono svegliato ero con gli altri.  
–Già. Come è successo a me. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che non ci hanno fatto un gran favore.  
–Comunque sia stato, ci hanno dato un'altra possibilità di vivere. E io ho pensato di servirmene per aiutare altre persone a non arrivare allo stesso punto. Perché non conosco niente di peggio. Mi sono scelto il mestiere di dar da mangiare agli altri perché so cosa si prova ad essere affamati. Cerco sempre di sollevare il morale a tutti perché so cosa significa soffrire da soli, restare chiusi dentro il proprio dolore. E soprattutto… mi sento colpevole verso il mondo di aver perso la speranza. Se fossi riuscito nel mio intento… non vi avrei mai conosciuto. Non avrei avuto occasione di fare tante cose, di ricevere tante cose. Perciò mi sento in dovere di fare qualcosa per chi è sul punto di perderla. È il mio modo per espiare questa colpa. Riesci a capirmi?  
–Credo che tu sia troppo duro nel giudicarti. Comunque… sì, ti capisco. Senti… se vuoi posso accompagnarti qualche altra volta. Come modo di passare una sera è abbastanza divertente, e poi forse ho anch'io qualcosa da ripagare al mondo in questo senso.  
–Ma acqua in bocca con gli altri.  
–Certo! Per chi mi hai preso?– Mi batte una mano sulla schiena e mi passa il braccio sulle spalle con una gran risataccia. –Promettimi solo che non faremo mai più un discorso serio così lungo in futuro! Stavo cominciando quasi a sentirmi un tipo normale!  
–Heh heh… normale tu? Ma non farmi ridere che mi fa male la pancia…  
–E magari potremmo anche fare qualche spettacolino dei nostri per divertire gli avventori! Bisogna pensare anche allo SPIRITO, non solo a riempire lo stomaco! Ho grandi idee…  
–Aiuto. Ora sì che comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio.  
–Non temere, compare. Con la tua CICCIA e il mio cervello, faremo passare a chiunque la voglia di voltare la faccia al mondo! In fondo, com'è che dici sempre tu? Quando uno è morto…  
–Non può più gustare i miei manicaretti?  
–Esatto!  
Scoppia di nuovo in una risata delle sue, o forse sono io e lui mi segue. Be', se c'è qualcuno affacciato alla finestra ad aspettarci, vedendoci tornare così a braccetto e schiamazzanti si berrà facilmente che siamo usciti a bere insieme e ci siamo ubriacati. Già sento i rimproveri. Ma in fondo forse è vero che sono un po' brillo. Ho assaggiato un po' troppo lo stufato al vino rosso… mi sento il viso tutto accaldato. O è solo che sto pensando per l'ennesima volta che è una gran bella cosa essere vivo. Comunque. In qualsiasi modo.  
Domani a colazione tartine ripiene alla panna e spicchi di limone. E magari un bel dolce con l'uvetta al rum.

_Kung His Hsin Nien Bing Chu Shen Tan!_


End file.
